A Very Cullen Christmas: The Trip Home Outtake
by mskathy
Summary: The lovely and talented NaughtypastryChef and I are wrote this for The First Annual jandco and wtvoc “A Very Cullen Christmas” Collaboration Contest! A Christmas trip gets a little heated. ExBxJ


**A/N: The lovely and talented NaughtypastryChef and I are wrote this for The First Annual jandco and wtvoc "A Very Cullen Christmas" Collaboration Contest! **

**I don't own anything related to this story - all copyright and trademarked items mentioned herein belong to their respective owners.**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is now an extended multi-chapter story. To read the before/after of this, go to my profile.**

**BPOV**

"Where are we going?"

I was a little nervous; I knew these guys, but hadn't really KNOWN them in high school. They had been outsiders, and people can change. Did I feel safe going with them? _Did I really NOT want to go with them?_ Fuck it, you only live once, I decided.

Jasper was walking so fast, I kept trying to ask where we were going, but his long legs were carrying him at a quicker pace than mine. I had to almost run to keep up. Edward was on the other side of me, keeping pace just fine.

We made our way out of the airport and quickly over to the L station. We caught the train going who-the-fuck-cares-where, me sitting between Jasper and Edward.

The second my ass hit the seat, Jasper brought his hand to my face, turning me to him, and kissed me roughly. All of the alcohol made his mouth take on a strong sweet taste. I wanted to find out what he tasted like all over_._ I moaned at the thought and the effects of his kiss as I felt Edward's hand go to my knee, slowly tracing circles, moving up my leg.

I broke from Jasper's kiss and turned to Edward, locking my fingers in his hair. I licked his lips and he gently sucked my tongue into his mouth.

**EPOV**

Dear God I just wanted to taste her, so badly; I couldn't control myself when I felt her tongue move across my lips. It was all I could do not to throw her down on the train and fuck her until she screamed my name, while Jasper watched and waited for his turn.

We had never been together with a woman before, but one look at Jasper had me thinking he wouldn't care. We loved each other and were secure enough to live out a fantasy for one night, we decided. If our flight was canceled, we'd figure the situation out and move forward if everyone agreed.

Once we started really drinking, I could feel the sexual tension between all of us. I knew Bella had no fucking clue what was going on with Jasper and I, but that was okay; I liked keeping her in the dark and making her wonder. When Bella told us the flight was cancelled, I felt his hand on my thigh, slowly rubbing up and down, the sign that we were going forward with our plan.

Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and I grabbed her laptop bag, leaving her purse to her. We began to practically drag the poor girl through the airport, her questioning us the whole time. Finally, we made it onto an L train and sat, Bella in the middle.

I noticed Jasper turn her head to him and he gave her one hell of a kiss; he was always more rough than I was, but in a good way. He was like the yin to my yang in the bedroom. Sometimes we would switch things up, but we never had to talk about it to agree who was in charge, we just let our needs be the guide.

I moved my hand to her leg, rubbing up and down over the smooth fabric, thinking about how I couldn't wait to see, touch and taste what was underneath.

Before long, Bella turned to me, taking my hair in her hands, tugging, begging. Her mouth covered mine and when I felt her tongue on my lips, I half smiled and sucked it into my warm mouth. _I forgot how soft a woman's mouth can be. If there is a God, please oh please let me enjoy this mouth elsewhere tonight._

Bella got the hint and began tongue fucking me, so slowly I was sure my mind would explode. She turned her body toward mine, half crawling into my lap, and Jasper ran his hands between us, flicking both of our nipples at the same time. I was grateful that our car was mostly empty and the people at the other end of the train seemed to be asleep.

Both too soon and not soon enough, we came to our stop, which only Jasper noticed. _I was a little preoccupied, in my defense. _He nudged my foot with his to get my attention and I stood up to lead us off the train.

When he stood, I noticed he was already straining against his pants. I shot him a quick wink and took Bella's hand in mine. He picked up the bags and trailed quickly behind us. I had never been so happy to live close to the train station as I was right at that moment.

Steps away from the door to our building, I felt something very cold and wet on my head. When I turned back, I saw Jasper laughing so hard I thought he might fall over into a snowbank. As the snow on my head began to melt, I ran to a defensive position behind the stairs running up to our door. I gathered a snowball as I made my plan of attack.

Bella looked a little lost; I was hiding behind stairs and Jasper was now behind the street light, gathering fresh snow. She kept looking back and forth between us, but before she had time to call out to us, we had both lobbed fat, wet snowballs her direction.

Since Jasper was closer to her, his hit first and she turned slightly in his direction, my snowball hitting her side. I could see Jazz trying his best to hold his laughter in as she stalked over to him, a look of half amusement, half anger splayed across her face. I made my way to the front steps, watching them carefully to see what Bella was going to do.

Just before she reached where Jasper was standing, she scooped a pile of snow into each of her hands and an evil grin spread across her face. Poor Jazz stood there with his hands up in surrender, but I knew it would do him no good.

Bella turned her head my direction and I could see the sparkle of joy in her eyes. "You think this is funny, pal? You're next."

With that, she turned back to Jazz and dropped both loosely packed snowballs onto his head, mashing them in a little with her hands. Her light laugh made my heart skip a beat, but Jasper just grabbed her and began kissing her. _Snowball fights as foreplay? Alright, I can go with that. _

Jasper picked her up and walked the few short steps to our entry way, pressing her against the door while devouring her mouth. They were literally right next to me, so I took the opportunity to hook my hand into Jasper's pants and run my fingers along his waistband, underneath his boxers. He broke the kiss and sucked in a gasp of air, his head to Bella's right side, facing me.

"If you don't stop that, we're never going to make it inside, and I have a feeling you will both _really_ want to be there."

He was right about that; we made our way through the building entrance and I took out my keys, unlocked and opened the door to our apartment.

"Home," I said, slightly more wistfully than I intended.

"You two share this apartment?" Bella asked.

Jasper and I exchanged glances and made our way into the living room.

"Why don't you have a seat and make yourself comfortable while we grab something to drink," Jasper offered, motioning to our couch. "We'll explain everything when we get back in a second."

I could see Bella was apprehensive, but she took off her coat and sat, twirling her hair between her fingers.

Jasper moved into the kitchen area with me, where I was frantically searching for the one good bottle of wine I knew I had squirreled away. I was opening and closing cabinets at an alarming rate when I heard Jasper let out a little chuckle. He pulled me closer to him and gave me a soft, sweet kiss; it was exactly what I needed to bring me out of my frenzy and remind me why we were there.

We stepped apart and I saw him point to the upper cabinet above the refrigerator. Sure enough, there was my 2002 Silver Oak Cabernet; not too expensive, but tasty enough so that it wasn't our everyday table wine. Jasper looked at me with a smirk and grabbed three wide mouthed wine glasses and the bottle opener.

Once I was back in the living room, I turned on the radio at a soft volume and set the bottle down on the coffee table.

Jasper set the the glasses and opener down on the table and sat next to them, in front of Bella and across from me, on the love seat adjacent to Bella. I could tell that she was pretty tipsy by now. I was relieved; I wasn't sure how she would react when we told her the circumstances of our relationship.

Bella eyed us both expectantly, and Jasper began. "Edward and I both live here. We share an apartment to cut costs and becausewe'resometimeslovers."

"I'm sorry, what was that last part?" Bella asked.

"Jasper and I, we're sometimes lovers, Bella. We've been friends forever, we know each other's bodies very well and we can provide each other with something we need. I think it's safe to say we love each other, but we date women, we know one day we'll settle down and get married." I tried to clarify, hoping I wasn't fucking things up even further.

"Wait, did you bring me all this way just to let me down gently?" She looked crushed.

Jasper laughed and moved to sit next to me. He turned his head and began kissing my neck softly, moving on to small nips at my jawline. I closed my eyes and let out a soft sigh. _This is what I'd be missing right now if we were back home._

I didn't notice Jasper grab Bella's hand until she was on the floor in front of us, her mouth gently whispering over my lips, her hands on my legs, Jasper's on top of them, guiding them.

_Oh fuck, that feels great._ Jasper joined her at my mouth, the three of us engaged in a soft, gentle kiss that was only building. We were practically panting by the time Jasper broke away.

"Bella, have you ever been with two guys before?" Jasper asked.

She laughed, blushed, then shook her head no.

"Just to clarify, we haven't ever been with a woman together. Looks like this is new territory for everyone." Jasper had a playful look on his face as he explained things to Bella.

We had turned the heat down since we thought we would both be gone for a while and I noticed Bella was shivering in her wet clothes. I got up to turn the heat back up, while I tried to figure out where this was going to go next.

**BPOV**

I had honestly considered leaving a few times, but something held me there; lust, infatuation, whatever. It had been a while since I had a great time with someone in bed, and I just knew these two were going to deliver the goods tonight. I was nearly giddy with excitement once I let my reservations go.

"Don't bother to sit back down, Edward. I want to see you on your knees and I'm sure Bella will appreciate the show. In fact, we're going to make her pre-pay, so to speak, for her entertainment. Bella, before Edward sucks my cock, I want you to strip off your wet clothes while I let Edward take ours off. Make it good and you can watch what happens next." His words cut off with a moan as Edward brushed his length with his long fingers.

"Naughty Edward, you'll pay for that." He teasingly slapped Edward's ass before turning back to me.

I quickly got myself under control enough to nod and stand up, making my way over to the stereo so I could turn the volume up a little. My back was to them for only a moment, and I could hear movement. I turned around to see them both stripped out of their clothes, Jasper's hand on Edward's cock, stroking him slowly. Edward seemed to be fighting to keep his eyes open.

_Screw the music, if I don't do something fast, they'll forget all about me and I'll have to take matters into my own hands._

I pulled my turtleneck over my head and slid my hands down my sides, moaning loudly for their benefit. Edward's head shot up and turned to me as Jasper groaned. I was suddenly glad for those stupid strip aerobics classes Angela had dragged me to.

I slipped my hands under the cups of my bra and teased my nipples. I turned, then unclasped the bra, letting it fall to the ground. Shimmying out of my slacks, I let them simply fall to the floor. The pants hadn't really allowed for panties and I despise thongs, so I had been going commando. Jasper and Edward growled when they realized that fact.

"Shit, Bella. Turn around, let us see you." Edward was almost whining. I smiled over my shoulder at them.

"Uh-uh boys...I think it's your turn now. Let's see what you've got."

Edward grabbed Jasper's cock hard and I got my first good look at it. I turned around and gave the boys the view they had been waiting for. Walking toward them, I straddled one of each of their legs and placed a kiss behind Edward's left ear before moving to Jasper's right.

"How did I do?"

I admit, I was a little nervous. I knew I kept my body in great shape, but you just never know how someone might react.

"Baby, we're going to give you a show you will never forget in return for that fucking hot show you just gave us. Aren't we, Edward? Get on your knees, baby, let's show Bella a good time. Bella, why don't you move over to that love seat and sit down. I want to see you touch yourself while Edward sucks me."

Slowly, Edward lowered his head to touch the tip of his tongue to the end of Jasper's dick and collect the moisture gathered there. My hand slipped between my legs to get some friction going. I turned to face them, one hand between my legs and the other playing with my nipples.

Jasper's head was thrown back again and he was moaning Edward's name constantly. He dropped a hand to Edward's head, gliding his fingers through the untamed mess.

"Just like that, Edward, fucking just like that. Where'd your tongue go, baby? Use your tongue like you know I love."

Edward half smiled and I saw his tongue snake out from his mouth, circling the tip of Jasper's dick before closing his mouth back down and shifting his head to take Jasper deeper. Edward's head began to pick up speed, bobbing faster between Jasper's wide open legs. I licked my lips and watched as Edward brought a hand up to play with Jasper's balls, greedily waiting for his release.

I was purring constantly watching these two gorgeous men go at it. I moved my fingers lower, teasing at my entrance, pushing my fingers forward an inch and bringing them back out, letting out a whimper.

"Bring yourself over here. I want to taste you, Bella, while Edward tastes me."

I moved next to Jasper on the couch, dipping my fingers all the way inside, then bringing them back out. Offering them up to Jasper, I moaned as he licked and sucked them dry, his tongue on my fingers teasing and torturing me.

Jasper went over the edge, shooting into Edward's mouth and down his throat with a loud grunt and thrust of his hips. Edward moved up and down a few last times, sucking his cheeks in once he reached the tip, making sure to lick up every last drop of Jasper's cum. Edward kissed his way up Jasper's body and stopped to suck his nipples, teasing them softly with his teeth. He eventually made it up to Jasper's mouth, kissing him hard.

"She tastes good, doesn't she?"

"Like fucking heaven. She tastes so good mixed with you, but I can't wait to taste her pussy myself," Edward said, and I found myself growing even more wet.

Jasper gave Edward a half nod and Edward leaned over to my body. He put his hands under my knees and tugged, forcing me to slouch, exposing my wet, bare pussy to him. Edward groaned and started licking and kissing up my thigh, skipping straight over my wetness, and moving to the other side.

"Edward, please," I whispered.

"Please what, Bella?" I was surprised to hear Jasper speak.

"Please, Edward, lick me."

I wiggled my body forward, willing his mouth to move where I wanted it most. He started slowly, his tongue lapping over and across my lips, teasing me. I whimpered again, hoping to appeal to him, and it seemed to work. I felt his hand at my pussy, teasing my lips apart. He thrust his tongue into me and I moaned loudly. I could feel Jasper's hands on my breasts then, rolling and pinching my nipples. Edward continued to tongue fuck me, his fingers rubbing back and forth gently over my clit. I wasn't sure how much more I could take when I felt Jasper's mouth close over my left nipple.

_Fuck, I am so not ready for this to be over yet._

I tried to distract myself and prolong the inevitable, but Edward's tongue and Jasper's mouth were too much; when Edward moved his long fingers inside of me, curling up to press my g-spot, his mouth finding its way up to my clit, I knew I was lost. Just as Jasper bit down gently on my nipple, Edward slid another finger inside of me and sped up the movement of his tongue, sending me over the edge. I moaned as I bucked my hips, trying to get Edward's mouth even closer, and felt myself clenching around his fingers. I don't know how long I came, I just know it was the best orgasm I had ever had and I prayed it wouldn't be the only one that night.

"Fuck," we all muttered in unison, then I began laughing.

Edward withdrew his fingers slowly, kissing my thighs and legs while whispering things I couldn't hear against my skin. He stood and straddled me, kissing me hard with my juices still fresh on his tongue, letting me taste myself.

"Get your asses into the bedroom. I've got some plans for the two of you," Jasper said, taking my hand and pulling me into the first bedroom on the right side of the hall. It had to be Edward's; black silk sheets and a gold duvet covered the giant King-sized canopy bed in the center of the room.

"Are you still okay?" he whispered. I appreciated that both of them seemed to be checking in on me. They had been with each other countless times, but I was the new person and they both clearly were careful and caring in their actions.

"Yes, Edward, thank you." _Now, please, fuck me silly. _I put my hand on his chest as a sign of reassurance.

"Are you okay being with both of us at the same time, love?" he asked, still whispering. I could see Jasper climb up onto the bed out of the corner of my eye.

_He has to ask?!_ "Yeah, I like that idea."

"Good, because if you think you had a hard time walking before, just wait until Jasper and I fuck you together," he said, his voice back to full volume.

"Don't you even fucking think of moving until I tell you, Jasper. We're going to take Bella on a new journey." He smiled wickedly at Jasper.

He gave me one last wink before pressing me back onto Jasper, my back against his chest. I could feel Jasper's hard cock pressing into me, eager for more, as Edward's fingers slipped into my pussy.

_I never believed the term "magic fingers" until right now._

**EPOV**

I could see Bella teasing Jasper, writhing beneath my fingers; what a fucking naughty little minx she was. I had asked her if she was okay. I wanted to give her one last out before we went "all the way" with this. I withdrew my fingers and she whimpered softly.

"Bella, turn over for a moment and slide up Jasper's body until you can reach the night stand next to the bed. Once you can, open it and get out two condoms and the bottle of lube. I'm sure you can figure it out from there."

Poor Jasper; I felt bad for him for a second, until I realized he had a hot naked woman sliding up his body. Bella stopped to give Jasper a languid kiss once she was all the way up his body. When they broke apart, she opened the drawer and got what I had requested. She put a condom on Jasper first, then turned to lick and kiss my tip before rolling one over my hard cock. _Why does she have to live in Boston?_

She nestled herself back between Jasper's legs, her body on top of his. She was looking at me with a loving, trusting gaze and I fell a little harder.

"You are such a bad girl, aren't you, Bella? I can see it in your eyes. you can't wait for Jasper to fuck your tight ass while I slip into your wet pussy."

As I spoke, I dripped lube onto two of my fingers. I let it pool between my digits and then moved them to her body. I slipped my fingers between her cheeks and rubbed them up and down, slowly. I dripped more lube onto my fingers and held them at her opening, pressing only one forward slightly. Bella moaned and shifted her body, the tip of my finger moving in and out of her then. Once I was able to slide it all the way inside of her, I added the second finger and repeated the process. I wanted her to feel only pleasure from what we were about to do. I knew firsthand how painful it could be without proper preparation and care.

Once I was sure she was ready, I crawled onto the bed, leaning over her body. I alternated my kisses and licks on the way up between her legs and Jasper's. Once I got to her center, I gave a long lick up the length of her slit, enjoy her taste, letting it linger in my mouth before moving down again. I licked and nibbled on Jasper's balls and he let out a moan, bucking up into Bella's back.

"mmm, Bella, I can see from here just how hard Jasper is. He looks like he can't wait to slide into you. Are you ready for him to fuck your ass?" I whispered.

She looked near incoherent as I licked up her lips again, landing on her clit, sucking it into my mouth. I hummed as I pressed my lips at the top of her wet slit, causing her to buck against my face again.

"What's that, I couldn't quite hear you sweetheart." I reminded her that I was waiting for an answer.

"Yes, Edward, I'm ready."

"Ready for what, Bella? I want to hear you say it."

I buried my mouth in her pussy again, lapping at her. I could see Jasper's hands covering her breasts, teasing and pinching her nipples.

"I'm ready for Jasper to fuck my ass," she whispered. _Now she's shy?_

"Good girl. If you need us to stop, all you have to do is let me know and I will make sure we stop. We don't want to hurt our precious guest. Now, move up just a little."

Bella shifted her body up slightly and I saw Jasper move his right hand down. I met his hand with mine and coated his fingers with more lube. Both of our hands went to his length and rubbed the lube up and down, then guided him to Bella's ass. I could see her tense slightly as he teased her with the tip. I was glad I had given her a sense of control by placing her on top of him. Once she seemed to become comfortable, I saw her begin to move her body, taking more of him inside her. She let out a loud moan once it seemed like he was buried all the way, and they began to move together.

Holding myself above her body, I moved my mouth to her ear, kissing and nibbling as I whispered again. "Are you still okay, Love?" She nodded slightly, then turned to meet my gaze. Her lips sucked my lower lip between them, and then she kissed me with need and reassurance, small moans and whimpers exchanged between us.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I slid myself into Bella and was instantly rewarded. It was a sensation like nothing I have ever experienced before -- enjoying the moment with Bella, but feeling Jasper on the other side of her. We set a contradicting rhythm, Jasper thrusting in as I pulled out.

I leaned down to kiss Jasper, wanting to feel connected to him in the moment as well. Our heads were right next to Bella's, which had fallen back to rest on Jasper's shoulder, and I was sure she could see, hear and smell us now. Bella began to gasp, alternating between moans and screams.

"Harder, Jasper. Fuck me harder," she managed to whisper. I felt for the poor guy, stuck underneath both of us. I'm sure he was thankful for the excellent leg muscles he gained while playing soccer, as he began to pump into her faster and harder.

I could sense her orgasm was fast approaching, so I moved the hand that had been holding the lube bottle between our bodies and began to tease her clit, flicking it back and forth. She whimpered a little, turning her face towards us and joining our kiss, flicking her tongue out to lick whatever she could. She was squirming against us both now, letting out little whimpers periodically, letting them build louder and louder to a crescendo, until I could feel her coming around my cock.

I knew Jasper had to be as close as I was, so I continued fucking Bella, losing our established rhythm, in hopes that some of the movement was transferring down to him. I reached to tweak his nipple with my hand and was rewarded with a loud moan. Moments later, he uttered several profanities as I assumed he was coming.

A few thrusts later, I was licking and sucking Bella's neck as my own orgasm rocked through me, forcing me to pump harder, fucking her in shorter, faster strokes. Only then did I notice that Bella had her eyes closed and her body was slightly limp.

"Bella? Bella, are you alright?"

Oh, fuck. We literally fucked her to death.

I moved up and off her, motioning for Jasper to do the same and I felt for a pulse. Okay, she has a pulse, that's a good sign. I put my head on her chest and could hear her breathing okay.

"She must've blacked out," I told Jasper.

A few minutes later, she came around and woke up. I think Jasper and I both took our first full breath in a while then.

"Bella, do you feel okay? We were so worried." I looked at her closely and stroked her cheek with the back of my hand.

"Yeah, I think I'm fine. I just held my breath there for a little too long, I guess. I just couldn't force myself to breathe, it was too much all at once."

I began to place soft kisses on her face as I explained to her that she was out for about five minutes.

"Really, I'm okay. It happens sometimes. Kind of goes hand-in-hand with the clumsy gene. I am a walking mess, I suppose."

She was blushing the most beautiful shade of pink and I felt the need to reassure her. Jasper moved to stroke her face and neck on one side and I laid on the other, giving her more soft kisses, whispering in her ear.

"You had us worried. We can't have fun if we're going to hurt you. I thought I explained that?" I teased as my eyelashes fluttered against her neck.

She giggled and I felt better.

"You two are just too much, I guess! Look where it got me..."

We laid for a few minutes in silence, enjoying the moment.

"How about we slow down for a few minutes and have a snack?" I offered.


End file.
